


sometimes love is not enough

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mommy Kink, Shower Sex, sorry i made kinktober sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Day Four: mommy kink/shower sex
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Kudos: 46





	sometimes love is not enough

The first night that Emily was back for good in DC was an emotional one, especially now that the rest of the team knew she was back. While she couldn’t control their reactions, most of which had been based in feeling betrayed, she could control her time spent with JJ. She could control the softness in which she touched her, how the rest of the night would go, and how JJ felt about her. It was the little things that she did have control over that she was trying to focus on.

That night and the way that JJ looked at her like she was the whole world, just grateful that she was back and there was no more lying left to be done. Although, the distrust that would come from this could ruin the team’s dynamic forever. Yet that didn’t matter when Emily had JJ pushed up against the wall of the shower while she trembled under her fingers and cried out ‘mommy’ and it didn’t matter that Emily was probably too soft on her. The kind of softness that only comes from being 3,855 miles apart for so long.

Before, Emily had never been so soft with any partner. She preferred to keep emotions out of fucking, but the way JJ called her mommy and begged to come had awoken something within her. Which is why she is in the shower absolutely doting on her girl. Gently making her come only to wash away tears later once JJ finally starts to process the fact that she also lied to the team and lost their trust.

But there’s no use in wondering what she could have done differently, what use there is for is to take care of her girl and to give her as much love as she possibly can, taking care of her and making sure that she is not the one to blame for this entire mess.


End file.
